


Juntos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Developing Relationship, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Hay demasiados niños.” comentó, desplazando el peso de pie, aparentemente tenso.“¿En una guardería? Raro. Sería como decir que hay demasiados yakuza en tu oficina.” Yuri se burló de él, luego suspiró y le tomó la mano al mayor. “Relájate. Lo cogemos, lo llevamos a casa y nada más. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148744





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> La fic es parte del verse yakuza, una línea temporal ligeramente diferente de la de “Me gustaría poder interpretar a tu padre”. Kyohei aparece en otra fic, que no escribí yo y que puede ser que vaya a traducir luego. Sólo necesitáis saber qué Kota y Kei adoptaron a un niño. Por lo demás espero que sea todo comprensible 

**Juntos**

Yuya no estaba feliz.

En realidad, no lo estaba para nada.

Cuando Kei lo había llamado esa mañana, al decirle que tenía un pequeño favor de pedir, había presagiado ya que iba a ser algo que no le habría gustado.

“Yuri… me gustaría saber qué gracia divina me arrastró en esta situación.” dijo entre los dientes, dirigido al menor, dándole un golpe en la nuca mientras caminaban.

“¡Ay!” se quejó el menor, pasándose una mano en la cabeza y haciendo una mueca. “¿Qué problemas tienes? Ni si te hubiera pedido de enfrentar un león con tus propias manos, ¡Yuu! Tenemos solamente que recoger a Kyohei, eso es todo. Si no hubieras enviado a Kota a Kyoto, pues lo habría recogido él.” le dijo, acelerando para alejarse del yakuza. “Anda ya, casi llegamos. Trata de comportarte bien, al menos por una vez.” le pidió, haciéndole una sonrisa falsa y siguiendo caminando, ignorándolo.

Yuya resopló, increíblemente irritado.

“Si necesito a uno de mis hombres en Kyoto, pues lo envío en Kyoto. Podía venir Kei, diga lo que diga él. ¿Estamos seguros de que tenga realmente fiebre? Yo creo que sea toda una excusa para no salir de casa.

Yuri ignoró sus palabras, siguiendo caminando como si el mayor no hubiese abierto boca, y Yuya suspiró.

Desde que Kota había tomado el maldito niño, más que un años y medio antes, el nivel intelectivo de su brazo derecho, junto a lo del suyo y del propio novio, parecía haber ido por la ventana.

No era que él no fuera aficionado a Kyohei, todo lo contrario. De algunas maneras, pensaba que su presencia fuera relajante, en determinadas ocasiones.

En otras, como esa, era solamente una maldita molestia.

Siguió a Yuri sin decir una palabra, hasta que llegaron frente a la guardería. Alcanzó al menor, y esperó nervioso que llegara una de las profesoras.

“Hay demasiados niños.” comentó, desplazando el peso de pie, aparentemente tenso.

“¿En una guardería? Raro. Sería como decir que hay demasiados yakuza en tu oficina.” Yuri se burló de él, luego suspiró y le tomó la mano al mayor. “Relájate. Lo cogemos, lo llevamos a casa y nada más. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!” le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Takaki se encogió de hombros, intentando guardar al menos un poco de orgullo.

“No hablaba de esto, idiota. Digo solamente que tengo maneras mejores de pasar mi tiempo que cuidarme de un niño de tres años. Que, por cierto, no es mío.” explicó, soltando el agarre en la mano de Chinen y cruzando los brazos, levantando una ceja en aire visiblemente irritado.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, sin preocuparse de las quejas del mayor.

Cuando vio una de las profesoras acercarse, Yuya se esforzó para sonreír, esperando de tener éxito con eso de mascarar su aire – como le decía siempre su novio – poco recomendable.

“¿Puedo ayudarles?” preguntó la mujer, mirándolo sospechosa y prefiriendo dirigirse al menor.

Takaki conocía la expresión en su cara.

Era la misma expresión que tenía todo el mundo a ver a Yuri y a él juntos, en principio haciéndose preguntas sobre la apariencia del yakuza, y si de hecho fuera lo que parecía, y luego preguntándose que hiciera con un chico tan claramente más joven que él.

Era algo que detestaba, pero para que no había solución.

O, más bien, ninguna que se encajara con la idea de Yuri de ‘comportarse bien’.

“Venimos para recoger a Kyohei.” explicó Yuri, sacando del bolsillo la delegación que Kota había firmado esa mañana. “Sus padres no pudieron venir, pues enviaron a nosotros.” siguió, intentando parecer tan relajado como posible, así que la mujer no hiciera problemas.

Ella estudió con cuidado el papel y su contenido, antes de dirigirles una sonrisa forzada.

“Muy bien.” les dijo, no pudiendo mascarar su reticencia. “Los niños están dibujando, si quieren seguirme adentro, voy a llamar a Kei y a recoger sus cosas.” añadió con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose dentro de la estructura; Yuri empezó a seguirla, mientras Yuya se quedaba dónde estaba.

“¿Yuu?” lo llamó el menor, girándose y levantando una ceja. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“No voy a entrar ahí.” comunicó el yakuza, los brazos aún firmemente cruzados. “Tengo ya problemas con un niño a la vez. No me atrevo a imaginar lo que está ahí.”

Chinen puso los ojos en blanco, dando algunos pasos hacia él y cogiéndole una muñeca, tirándolo para que lo siguiera.

“No seas idiota.” dijo entre los dientes, mientras el mayor se escabullía de su agarre y, a regañadientes, lo seguía.

Dentro la guardería, la situación estaba exactamente como Yuya la había imaginado.

Los niños estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa colorando, y aun así no entendía como pudiesen hacer tanto ruido.

Frunció la nariz, quedándose detrás de Yuri y buscando a Kyohei con los ojos.

Fue el niño, sin embargo, a individuarlos antes que pasara lo contrario: se levantó de su asiento, corriendo al encuentro de Yuya y abrazándole las piernas.

“¡Oji-chan!” exclamó, contento, y luego levantó los ojos hacia Yuri. “¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Dónde está oto-chan?” les preguntó, como dándose cuenta solamente entonces de que ninguno de los dos padres estaba con ellos.

“Oto-chan estaba ocupado con el trabajo y papa no se sentía muy bien esta mañana, pues vinimos nosotros.” le explicó Yuri, arrodillándose para mirar al niño a los ojos. “¿No te alegras?” preguntó, fingiéndose triste.

Kyohei asintió vigorosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yuri y luego apretando la mano alrededor de los dedos de Yuya, tirándolo hacia la mesa.

“Estaba dibujando, ¡oji-chan! ¿Quieres ver?” preguntó, sin esperar respuesta antes de levantar la hoja y dársela al yakuza, que la tomó en aire perplejo.

Miró la complicada maraña de líneas y círculos colorados que cruzaban el papel, y luego miró a su novio como en busca de ayuda, antes que fuera el mismo Kyohei a sacarlo del apuro.

“¡Somos papa y yo! Y eso ahí en el medio” indicó el círculo más grande, ornado con líneas, que entonces Yuya identificó como a una persona. “es oto-chan que nos tiene la mano.” explicó, satisfecho.

Yuya hizo su mejor para no echarse a reír, seguro de que ni Yuri ni aún menos Kyohei habrían tenido gusto, y devolvió el dibujo al niño.

“Es muy lindo.” le dijo, torpe.

“Kyo-chan.” lo llamó entonces la profesora, mientras daba su mochila a Yuri. “¿Quieres llevárselo a tus papás?” preguntó.

El menor asintió, pues la mujer tomó la hoja, la arrolló y la envolvió con una cinta roja, dándosela a Kyohei.

“Aquí, así no va a arruinarse.” le dijo con una sonrisa, desordenándole el pelo.

“¡Gracias!”

Yuya observaba la escena nerviosamente, mirándose alrededor e intentando al mismo tiempo evitar las miradas de los otros niños.

No estaba para nada cómodo, sabía qué no iba a serlo, y también lo sabía Yuri, que mientras tanto se había quedado de un lado mirándolo, riéndose de vez en cuando.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron éxito de salir de la guardería, el yakuza respiró hondo, como si durante los minutos pasados le hubiera faltado el aire.

“Cómo eres trágico.” Yuri se burló de él, tomando la mochila de la espalda de Kyohei y metiéndola en la propia.

Yuya hizo una mueca, haciendo como para encaminarse, pero parado enseguida por el niño que se le puso enfrente con los brazos tendidos.

“¿Oji-chan?” dijo solamente, mordiéndose un labio sin decir nada más, esperando que el yakuza entendiera solo.

Y Takaki no tardó mucho en comprender que quisiera.

Lo tomó por debajo de los brazos, se lo llevó encima de los hombros y volvió a caminar, mientras Kyohei reía, feliz, y Yuri los seguía.

“Es inútil fingir que no te guste, ¿lo sabes, Yuu?” le dijo, acariciando el hombro de su novio y la pierna del niño.

“¿Qué? Es lento a caminar, nos tomaría una eternidad para volver a casa.” se justificó, dando un golpe en el brazo del menor.

“¡No es verdad! ¡Oto-chan siempre me dice que soy rápido como rayo!” se quejó Kyohei, antes de meterse a juguetear con su dibujo, ignorándolos.

“No hay nada de mal, ¿sabes? No es que eres un yakuza peor si admite que quieres a Kyohei.” insistió Chinen, de vez en cuando levantando los ojos al niño y riéndose.

“No hay nada de admitir. Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero esto no significa que de la nada tengan que gustarme todos los… Kyohei, qué estás…” cambió bruscamente de tema, sintiendo al niño que jugaba con su pelo.

“¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Lo verás cuando llegaremos a casa!” le respondió el niño, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuya renunció en insistir, y siguió por el camino hacia casa de Kota y Kei, ignorando a Yuri que, a su lado, seguía sonriendo impertérrito.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del piso, el yakuza tocó repetidamente el timbre, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo esperando que Kei abriera.

“¡Un momento, un momento!” oyó gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

“Te ha oído.” murmuró Yuri, perplejo, mientras el yakuza seguía tocando sin dar señales que querer pararse.

“Aquí estoy, tranquilo, tonto de un…” dijo Kei, en voz resfriada, mientras abría la puerta.

“¡Entrega!” le dijo Yuya, tomando a Kyohei de sus hombros y metiéndoselo entre los brazos a Kei, que le sonrió.

“Hola, ¡amorcito de papá!” exclamó, dirigiéndose al niño y dándole un beso en la mejilla. “¿Te divertiste hoy en la guardería?” le preguntó después, bajándolo y desplazándose de la entrada para dejar pasar a los otros dos, levantando solamente entonces los ojos hacia el mayor. “Yuya, perdona la pregunta, ¿pero qué demonio tienes en la cabeza?”

Lo yakuza frunció el entrecejo, alcanzando el espejo y frunciendo los labios al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Kei.

Mientras estaba en sus hombros, Kyohei había soltado la cinta de su dibujo, atándosela en el pelo en la tentativa – ruinosa – de reproducir el moño.

Yuya se giró hacia Kei y Yuri, que estaban intentando no echarse a reír.

“¿Llevo mucho tiempo con esta cosa en la cabeza?” le preguntó a su novio, levantando una ceja.

En ese momento Yuri se rindió, y se echó a reír.

“Algunos metros después de que dejamos la guardería.” confirmó.

Lo yakuza empezó a quitarse el moño, pero fue parado por Kyohei, que lo miraba haciendo pucheros.

“No, ¡oji-chan! ¡No lo quites, es lindo!” lo imploró, saliéndose los ojos e intentando ser tan convincente como posible.

Yuya contó hasta diez en su cabeza, antes de tener éxito de sonreír al niño.

“Vale, Kyohei. Pues lo tengo.” le dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Se giró enseguida hacia Yuri, luego, lanzando miradas elocuentes a la puerta.

El menor, por su suerte, entendió.

“Bueno, hicimos nuestro deber. Ahora nos vamos para cara.” dijo, dirigiéndose a Kei y a su hijo.

“¿Tan pronto?” preguntó Kei, mirando a Yuya divertido.

“Sí. Tan pronto.” dijo lo yakuza entre los dientes, bajándose para besar la mejilla a Kyohei. “Hola, Kyo-chan. Gracias por la cinta es… es un muy buen regalo.” se esforzó por decirle.

Terminado de saludar y cerrada la puerta, se quitó la cinta del pelo, echándosela a Chinen.

“¡Vamos, estaba realmente linda!” el menor se burló de él, guardándola en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

“¿Ves? ¿Ves que quiero decir cuando hablo de niños imprevisibles? ¡Me fue por casi cinco cuadras con una cinta roja en la cabeza! ¿Y si me hubiera visto uno de mis shatei? ¿O alguien de la familia? Dime, ¿Qué clase de impresión habría dado?” se quejó, hablando rápidamente.

Yuri resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.

“La tomas demasiado en serio, Yuya. Hay muchos aspectos de los niños que…” se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio. “Ah, olvídalo.” terminó, apresurando el camino.

Yuya no se preocupó de indagar como acabase la frase, todavía enojado por lo que acababa de pasar. Guardaron silencio hasta que hubieron entrado en casa, y solamente entonces el yakuza volvió a hablar.

“No es que la tome demasiado en serio.” dijo, en alta voz, mientras Yuri estaba ocupado preparando el almuerzo. “Digo solamente que nunca puedes saber lo que pueden hacer los niños si no tienes cuidado, ¡eso es todo!”

“Bueno, por esto los padres deberían siempre tener cuidado de sus hijos, así que no pase nada.” explicó Yuri, cogiendo compulsivamente algunas verduras.

“¡Pues quiere decir que nunca voy a ser padre!”

Yuya no se habría preocupado mucho de sus palabras, pero aparentemente Yuri estaba de opinión diferente.

Lo vio bajar despacio el cuchillo, mirando fijo al suelo.

“Si la ves así…” dijo solamente, mordiéndose un labio y dejando la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Yuya en ese momento entendió la razón por el comportamiento del menor, y maldijo entre los dientes.

Odiaba el hecho que Yuri nunca le hablara abiertamente de lo que deseaba, limitándose a dejarlo entender solo, poniendo fe únicamente en su capacidad de comprender lo que quería realmente.

No era la primera vez que Yuya malinterpretaba el sentido, y no era la primera vez que eso lo llevaba a decepcionarlo o ponerlo triste.

Le habría gustado ir enseguida al otro cuarto para aclarar las cosas, pero antes quiso reflexionar en lo que tenía que decirle.

Cuando Kota le había dicho que quería tomar un niño, se había alegrado con él, aunque no se hubiese preocupado mucho de mostrarlo.

Pensaba que Kei y él fueran hecho para ser padres, lo pensaba realmente, y no veía porque deberían privarse de eso.

Yuri también habría sido capaz, lo sabía.

Sabía cuánto amor incondicionado supiera dar, él era la expresión viviente de eso, y no dudaba de que habría sido capaz de cuidarse de otro ser humano, de hacerlo sentir amado, protegido.

En cambio, no tenía la misma fe en sí mismo.

Consideraba hipócrita pensar de poderse cuidar de un niño, dado lo que hacía día tras día, todo el día.

Consideraba improbable ser capaz de amarlo como debería, como un padre tenía que amar a un hijo.

Sin embargo, lo había imaginado a menudo.

Escuchaba a Kota contar de sus excursiones, de cuando Kei y él llevaban a Kyohei al parque, de como fuera llevarlo a la guardería todas las mañanas. Contaba de dibujos, de cuentos de hadas, de las noches cuando el niño iba a esconderse en su cama por miedos imaginarios, y Yuya siempre había fingido de tomársela a la ligera, mientras su mente seguía mostrándole las mismas imágenes con Yuri y él como protagonistas, con un niño todo de ellos.

Estaba difícil absorber la idea de no poder ser un buen padre, habiéndose encontrado deseándolo.

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, dirigido a la habitación.

Yuri estaba acostado en el colchón, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y un aire sombrío en la cara.

El mayor se le sentó a un lado, pasándole los dedos en el brazo, sorprendiéndose cuando el menor no lo alejó.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” murmuró, esforzándose por parecer contrito. No quería que su novio pensase que sólo quisiera dejarlo ganar.

“¿Para qué? Expresaste tu opinión, ¿no?” contestó el menor, polémico, levantando una ceja.

El yakuza respiró hondo, intentando no enojarse.

“No, no expresé mi opinión. Sólo dije que…” dejó de tocarlo, llevándose las manos a las sienes y masajeándolas en sentido horario. “No dije que no quiero ser padre. Sólo dije que nunca voy a serlo. Afrontemos los hechos, Yuri, afrontemos lo que hago. De verdad, ¿piensas que sería capaz de tener a un hijo mío?” le preguntó, la voz alterada.

Chinen se sentó en la cama, mirándolo en aire serio.

“Sí, lo pienso Yuya. Pienso que con la práctica serías un buen padre, porque me parece que experimentamos muy bien cuanto seas capaz de cambiar, si quieres. Mira a nosotros, y dime si hasta algunos años atrás habrías creído de ser un buen novio.”

Takaki se mordió un labio, pensativo, teniendo que admitir con sí mismo que el razonamiento tenía lógica.

“Pero aquí… aquí no hablamos de novios, Yuri. No es tan sencillo ser padre, tú lo sabes muy bien. Mira qué ejemplo tengo yo.” murmuró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, como para alejar la breve visión de su figura paterna.

“Y tú mira lo que tengo yo en mi pasado. No me parece de ser mejor que ti en esa sección, ¿no?” le tomó una mano entre las propias, ya no irritado, sino queriendo convencerlo de su idea. “Podemos aprender de los errores de tu padre y del mío. Podemos redimirnos, de alguna manera. Y podemos hacerlo con un hijo nuestro, con alguien de amar y de proteger juntos. Porque no hay nadie más con quien quería hacer algo así, y si lo quiero es porque pienso que podemos llevarlo a cabo, Yuya. No yo solo, no tú solo. Juntos.”

Yuya no le dijo nada más, no lo consideró necesario.

Se le acercó y lo abrazó, fuerte.

Era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba sus reaseguros, necesitaba oírlo decir que confiaba en él, y era suficiente. Lo había escuchado hablar de algo que hasta algunos minutos antes le parecía imposible, exaltando todo lo que lo había asustado, hasta convertirlo en algo positivo.

Además, tenía razón en decir que no estaba solo, y que eran los dos de ellos que habrían tenido éxito de ser padres, juntos.

Al separarse, el yakuza intentó mantener una especie de dignidad – enteramente perdida ya – y miró a Yuri levantando una ceja.

“Pues.” dijo, limpiándose la garganta. “Chinen Yuri, ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?”

El menor se iluminó y asintió.

“No sabes cuánto llevo esperando que me lo pidas.”

Iban a tener a un hijo.

Algo que fuera solamente de los dos de ellos.

Yuya no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida.


End file.
